ShikaTema SongFic Si Tal Vez Onda Vaselina
by joss-cerdas
Summary: Un SongFic de mi pareja favorita de naruto con la cancion "Si Tal Vez" de onda vaselina


"**Si Tal Vez"**

**Shika****Tema**

Una mañana en Konoha empezaba a florecer, un joven shinobi, despertaba temprano, una mision a primera hora de la mañana le esperaba, se levanto y se alisto rapidamente, tomo su banda y la ato a su brazo donde acostumbra a usarla usa, salio de su casa y se dirigió a la entrada de la aldea, a esperar por su mision, no a la mucha espera una chica proveniente de Suna se acercaba, un traje de arriba abajo negro, y su tipico abanico en su espalda.

**-Hola-**saludo el Chico, la chica solo se limitio a sonreirle y camino junto a el

Caminaron por la villa en silencio, tenian mucho tiempo de no verse, y pocas palabras para decirse…

El joven se quedaba viendo a la kunoichi, mirando buscando si algo nuevo en lo que pudiera sacar conversación hasta que…

**-Shikamaru, ¿tengo algo, que me miras tanto?-pregunto extrañada la kunoichi**

El

_Si tal vez_

_pudíeras comprender_

_que no sé_

_cómo expresarme bien_

_si tal vez_

_pudiera hacerte ver_

_que no hay otra mujer_

_mejor que tú para mí;_

El chico le dio una leve sonrisa

**-Hace tiempo no te veia, Temari…**

**-Y esa es razón para que me pegas tanto el ojo-**vacilo temari

El chico bruscamente quito la mirada de la kunoichi, y un incomodo silencio empezo.

**-Por lo que veo no hay nada nuevo en la aldea-**Dijo Temari tratando de romper el silencio que habia

**-Si, eso parece**

**-Hoy andas mas serio de lo norma, Shikamaru,¿pasa algo?**

**-No es nada, solo es algo, que me inquieta**

**-Puedes contarmelo, si quieres, Tal ves te ayude de algo**

**-Es solo algo que quiero decirte, desde hace tiempo atras, pero… olvidalo, no es importante**

Siguieron su paso por la aldea, con un silencio total, no era normal que entre ellos hubiera tanto silencio, usualmente suelen conversar mucho, pero algo era diferente ese día…

**-¿Y que es lo de sin importancia que me querias decir?**

**-Ya lo dije, no tiene importancia-**dijo de forma fria el chico algo bastente raro en el

**-La verdad-**dijo el Shinobi**-Si tiene importancia, pero…-Olvidalo, mejor**

_Ella_

_si tal vez_

_me harías muy feliz_

_si tal vez_

_me lo podrías decir_

_si tal vez_

_detalle a detalle_

_podrías conquistarme_

_sería tuya._

La kunoichi, quedo sorprendida ante lo que dijo el shinobi, aunque en el fondo, ella tambien tenia que decirle algo, pero al igual que el simplemente no podia…

**-Shikamaru, tambien hay algo que he querido decirte**-dijo sin muchos rodeos la chica

**-Entonces dejame habla primero**- dijo serio el chico, **Temari, me gustas, y no solo como persona, si no tambien como mujer-**dijo ruborizado el Nara

La chica quedo muda ante las palabras del joven, lo conocia muy bien sabia perfectamente que ese no era su estilo, ademas de todo, ella pensada lo mismo acerca de el, Temari cerro sus ojos por un momento y los abrio

**-Shikamaru…**-dijo con suavidad, pero no encontro mas palabras que decir, asi que solo tomo la mano de chico y le regalo una sonrisa, Shikamaru tambien le sonrio.

_Ambos_

_Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto_

_cada día un poco más._

_Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto_

_para mi no hay nadie igual, no lo hay_

_te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, amor_

_que ya no puedo más, ya no puedo más._

Los jovenes siguieron su camino por la aldea, no habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que Temari habia llegado, tampoco iban tarde a su punto de reunion, asi que se tomaron sun tiempo para disfrutarlo juntos.

Llegaron a un parque cercano a donde estaban, se sentaron en una banca a observar el ambiente, levente Temari se dejo caer sobre el hombro de Shikamaru y este la abrazo.

A lo largo del lugar se veian una niña y un niños discutiendo, y la tierna ecena de los jovenes fue rota.

**-Vamos a ver que sucede-**sugurio Temari

**-Vamos…-**Dijo el joven genio

**-¿Pasa algo, niños?-**pregunto Temari

-**Señorita *snif* *snif* ese chico me golpeo-**Dijo llorando una niña de unos 5 años

-¡**Hombre! *uff* ¿no sabes que a las mujeres no se les pega?-**le llamo la atención al niño de unos 7 años

**-Perdone, señor-**dijo arrepentido el niño y salio corriendo

**-Gracias Señor, y a usted tambien señorita-** sonrio la niña y se fue

**-*uff* lo que hace ese chico por llamar la atención de esa niña**- dijo Shikamaru

**-y tu que harias, Shikamaru?**

El chico no dijo palabra alguna y solo tomo la mano de Temari

_El_

_pues tal vez_

_el mundo aprenderá_

_con nuestro amor_

_lo bello que es amar_

Temari sonrio al chico y lo abrazo, después le dio un suave beso en la mejilla

_Ella_

_y tal vez_

_lo vuelva a repetir_

_pareja por pareja_

_el mundo entero al fin._

Siguieron su paso, caminando juntos, hasta que…

**-Sabes-**dijo Shikamaru**-Quiero tener algo serio contigo-**dijo un poco ruborizado el Nara**-Asi que queria saber, si… tu… quisieras ser mi… novia…**

Temari sonrio, acerco su mano al rostro del chico y después lo beso

**-Claro si-**dijo sonriente

**Ambos**

Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto

cada día un poco más.

Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto

para mí no hay nada igual, no lo hay

Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, amor

que ya no puedo más, ya no puedo más,

ya no puedo más.


End file.
